Plic Plac Ploc
by GruviaCrazy
Summary: L'eau coule à flot. Comme les larmes de Juvia. Une femme. Trois hommes. Deux l'aiment passionnément, l'autre comme un frère. Elle? Seul le son de la pluie en guise de réponse..


**Coucou ! Un OS Gruvia, Lyvia et Gavy ! Bon je l'ai posté, mais sincèrement, j'en ai honte ! Mais faut pardonner, c'est mon premier écrit ( pars pleurer plus loin) ! Fairy Tail ne m'appartient toujours pas ! Et je remercie encore une fois Baella ( mais Frosh est toujours à muwa !) ! **

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Plic Plac Ploc<strong>_

**Plic plac ploc**

Les gouttes tombent. De la fenêtre, je les vois. Elles me font penser à Juvia. Je tape le pied, par terre, et je fredonne non pas une chanson, mais bel et bien le bruit de la pluie. On me regarde, on me questionne du regard, me demandant silencieusement si je vais bien. Je leur réponds que oui, tout va bien. Dans ma tête, ma voix ricane d'un rire sans joie que non, je ne suis pas bien. _Son_ visage et _son_ sourire tourne dans mon cerveau, inlassablement, comme les gouttes de pluie au bord de la fenêtre. Je me montre encore froid et distant, comme avant, comme si rien ne m'atteignait, mais c'est faux. Alors, parfois, quand c'est encore pire que d'habitude, je bois. Souvent du saké, avec ma meilleure amie, Cana. Elle me connait par cœur, dans tous les angles. Elle sait que je vais mal, même si je n'ose l'avouer. Je fais encore des missions. Pourtant sans _elle_, ça me parait vide. _Elle_ est encore là, dans la guilde, je veux dire. Mais _elle_ n'est plus à moi. _Elle_ ne m'appartient plus. _Elle_ n'est plus _ma_ Juvia. _Je_ ne suis plus _son_ Grey-sama. Je n'ai plus de Juvia en adoration devant moi. Je n'ai plus de Juvia me courant après, m'espionnant, se cachant derrière un poteau, pensant être discrète. Je n'ai plus de Juvia et ses délires. Je n'ai plus de Juvia et ses cadeaux. Je n'ai plus...Juvia, tout simplement. Erza me crie dessus en s'exclamant qu'on m'avait prévenu, que j'aurais du lui dévoiler mes sentiments. C'est ce que j'ai fait ! Je pensais ne pas l'aimer. Je pensais que ça ne m'affecterai pas. Mais apparemment, je me trompais. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Je l'ai laissé partir avec...Léon. Je sais que je devrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Je ne peux m'en empêcher, c'est humain, tout simplement. J'en veux terriblement à mon ami d'enfance, de m'avoir pris Juvia. De toute façon, elle doit être satisfaite, aujourd'hui. Alors, je bois mon verre, et j'en commande un autre, malgré les yeux inquiétants que pose Mirajane sur moi. Cana, elle a l'habitude, moi, non. Sauf si je participe à un concours, ou si Natsu me cherche, peut-être. Un coup de blues, ce n'est pas mon genre. Je n'exprime pas mes sentiments, d'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent.  
>Dans deux jours, c'est Noël, et Juvia se marie.<br>Avec Léon.  
>Et je ne peux rien y faire.<p>

_**Plic plac ploc**_  
>Les gouttes tombées sur mon visage me font sursauter. Juste un peu. Juvia rigole, d'un rire cristallin et pure, comme j'aime tant. L'un de ses précieux et rares rires, ceux qu'on ne veut pas oublier. Elle est rarement souriante, mais même sans cela, je la trouve magnifique. De toute façon, j'aime tout chez elle. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, son caractère, son corps...Tout. Sauf une chose. Sa souffrance. Celle qu'elle a dans son cœur, qu'elle ne veut pas extérioriser. Je sais qu'elle souffre, néanmoins je n'y peux rien. Si je le pourrais, je le ferais, c'est certain. Quand je lui explique, lui dit qu'elle peut, qu'elle doit me faire part de ses sentiments, elle me répond froidement que ça ne me regarde pas. Alors j'acquiesce, je mens. J'ai appris, par la bouche de Reby, la copine de Gajil, le meilleur ami de Juvia, qui sera le témoin a notre mariage, que parfois, elle parle, un peu, pas beaucoup. A Gajil, ou à Lisanna, sa meilleure amie. Bien qu'asocial, il est très à l'écoute des gens. Surtout pour Juvia. Lisanna aussi, l'aide, ou tente du moins, à se sentir mieux. Tout ça, je l'ai appris par la femme du dragon slayer, qui nous assistait pour les préparatifs du mariage. Mariage...Je devrais être réjoui à l'entente de ce mot, mais non. Car je suis sure que Juvia ne m'aime pas, même avec tout l'amour que je lui donne. Peut-être un peu, toutefois son amour pour Grey est bien plus fort. Ça se voit a son regard, quand elle entend son nom, la jalousie qui se peint dans ses yeux, sa tristesse quand elle apprend de l'oreille d'une de ses amies qu'il est resté avec telle ou telle fille. Je dois avoir le même regard, un peu plus possessif peut-être. Si Grey l'aimait, je lui donnerais sans hésiter. Car elle est bien plus heureuse avec lui qu'avec moi.<br>Car elle aime encore.  
>Et cela me plonge dans une tristesse infinie.<p>

_**Plic Plac Ploc**_  
>Je grommelle. Quand se finit cette foutue pluie ? Je râle, me plaignant que je vais encore rouiller. Reby sourit et me passe un parapluie, que je prends sans traîner. Je la remercie en l'embrassant. Les mots, très peu pour moi. En voyant la pluie tombait avec une telle ardeur, je me dis que c'est encore une fois Juvia. Elle est encore plus triste qu'avant. Parfois, j'ai envie de la secouer et de la réveiller, pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il lui suffit d'ouvrir son cœur et d'apprécier -non, aimer- l'homme qu'elle va épouser. Sérieux, ça me fait penser à un mariage arrangé. Ma crevette est du même avis que moi. Au moins, tous les deux, on s'est marié enchantés. Juvia commençait déjà à déprimer, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Mais je la connais suffisamment, par cœur, pour savoir lire ses sentiments. Elle a toujours été d'une nature timide et mélancolique, mais ça c'est aggravé. A cause d'un crétin de glaçon sur patte, elle déprime toute seule. J'essaye de la rassurer. Elle parle, rarement, mais me suffit pour comprendre. Un seul regard, un seul mot et je comprends. Ce n'est pas ma meilleure amie pour rien. On était dans la même guide et on faisait des missions déjà ensemble avant d'intégrer Fairy Tail. On s'est juste plus ouvert aux autres. Et j'ai rencontré la crevette. Les désavantages, pour Juvia, c'est qu'elle est tombée amoureuse. Bien sur, son amour n'est pas forcement mauvais. Je suis moi-même amoureux, bien que je ne l'avoue pas souvent, et c'est une chose plutôt positive. Mais avec elle non. Elle aime et elle souffre. Son cœur balance entre deux mages de glaces. Personnellement, je m'en fous de Léon ou Grey. Je veux juste qu'elle ne pleure plus, qu'elle n'est plus ses yeux larmoyants et ses sourires hypocrites qu'elle montre si bien et dupe beaucoup de monde, sauf moi et Léon. Qu'elle ne soit plus au bord du gouffre. D'un gouffre appelé Grey.<br>Je n'y peux rien.  
>Alors je la regarde en silence s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité.<p>

_**Plic plac ploc.**_  
>Les gens autour de moi bougent, s'activent. Mirajane et Erza sourient, hyper excitées par le nouveau mariage. Lucy rigole avec Natsu, et chuchotant qu'elle aimerait tellement se marier elle aussi. Il lui répond que ce n'est pas grave, il lui promet et il l'embrasse. J'aperçois deux regards se portaient sur eux : Lisanna et Loki. Celui de la blanche est rempli d'amour et de nostalgie, tandis que celui du rouquin est rempli de possessivité. Ne serais-je pas le seul malheureux dans la pièce ? La disparition de Lisanna a laissé bien plus qu'une vieille cicatrice. En tout cas, pour elle. Son amitié avec ce crétin enflammé n'est plus semblable, et ça, elle le sait. Loki, quant à lui, regrette d'être un esprit et d'être souvent éloigné de sa maitresse. Il m'a raconté une fois, qu'il allait tous les soirs chez elle et l'observait dormir paisiblement dans les bras de Natsu, vers minuit. Ils sont tous les deux tristes, mais ne veulent que le bonheur de la personne aimé. Contrairement à moi. Ce que je souhaite plus que tous, je sais c'est égoïste, c'est avoir Juvia rien qu'a moi. La posséder toute entière. Je baisse mon verre et paie Mirajane. Je lui annonce que je rentre chez moi, pour pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Il ne neige pas, il pleut encore. Gajil arrive, tenant la frêle main de Reby. Il me tue de ses prunelles rouges sang, mais j'en n'ai rien à foutre. Je sors, il fait froid, mais je ne ressens rien. Je m'approche de la cathédrale, quand soudain, j'entends des pleurs. Non, des sanglots. Des gros. Et la pluie qui s'intensifie. Ça m'inquiète. Je lève les yeux.<br>Et c'est là que je la vois.  
>Juvia.<br>Prête à sauter.

_**Plic plac ploc**_  
>Je suis au centre commercial, avec Cherry et Yuka. Chelia est partie rejoindre la petite Wendy près d'un parc, accompagné du chat de la dragon slayer. Cherry, à ma droite, papote de tout et de rien avec Yuka. Elle lui raconte comment se débrouille Ren avec leur enfant, dont je suis le parrain. Aujourd'hui, c'est le brun qui s'en occupe, la rose voulait m'accompagner au magasin, et en passant, elle a emmené Yuka. Ça lui fait du bien de voir ses amis. Tobey n'est pas là, il est parti en mission avec Jera. Je regarde le magasin, en face de moi : c'est une petite boutique de vêtements, mais des habits plutôt polaires, chauds, comme ceux que porte Juvia. Tout ce que je vois me fait penser à elle. Ça va me rendre dingue. Tandis que je blablate avec Cherry du mariage, des derniers préparatifs et d'une surprise qu'elle prépare pour Juvia avec Reby, Lucy, Chelia et Mirajane, mon lacrymosa sonne. Je l'ouvre et tombe sur le visage de Mirajane, très troublé. Avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle débute :<p>

-Léon ! Juvia est à l'infirmerie de la guilde. Elle a tenté de se suicider, mais Grey est arrivé avant que ça ne dérape. Elle est malade et légèrement blessée, il faut que tu viennes !

Et elle éteint, me laissant seul, ou presque, choqué par les faits racontés. Cherry, qui a tout entendu, me cahote, remarquant mon état.

-Léon ! Secoue-toi ! Va la voir ! Suis-moi ! Yuka retourne a la guilde et préviens Obasama que l'on ne sera pas là aujourd'hui.

Il acquiesce et repars. Ma meilleure amie, avant que je n'aie le temps de m'échapper, m'agrippe le bras et nous nous dirigeons vers le car, puis le train, direction Magnolia, Fairy Tail précisément. Une heure et demie plus tard, nous arrivons, stressés. Nous ouvrons la porte de la guilde. Tout le monde nous observe, le visage anxieux. J'accours vers l'infirmerie, que Grey m'avait présentée en me faisant visiter la guilde. J'ouvre de nouveau une porte, et me jette sur le lit ou Juvia se trouve. A son chevet, se trouve Grey, la regardant dormir, aussi troublé que moi.

-Merci de l'avoir sauver.  
><em>Mais va te faire foutre pour l'avoir déprime<em>r  
>-Pourquoi elle a voulu sauter ?<br>_Parce qu'elle t'aime, imbécile._  
>- Je sais pas.<br>_Si, je sais, mais si je le dis, je risque d'exploser et de perdre mon calme._  
>-Tu mens.<br>_Sans blague !_  
>-Peut-être, mais ça ne te regarde pas.<br>_Je suis vraiment qu'un gros menteur._  
>-Avant, peut-être, maintenant oui. C'est moi qui l'ai sauvé. Pas toi. Et ce n'est pas moi son fiancé. Alors, t'explique ?<br>_Comment te dire, elle aime un homme qui en rien a foutre d'elle et elle va se marier avec l'ami d'enfance du crétin qui l'a poussé à essayer de suicider parce qu'elle ne souhaite pas le voir malheureux ? Ça te suffit, comme explication_ ?  
>- Répètes ?<br>_Ah merde, j'ai parlé à voix haute._  
>- Non, rien, oublie.<br>- Non, je n'oublie pas, c'est toi qu'elle aime, pas moi. Moi, c'était avant, plus à présent.  
>- T'es vraiment aveugle... et surtout con..<p>

.  
>Il sert ses poings. Il va me frapper pour exprimer sa rage, et surtout, sa confusion. Mais après, il va redevenir normal, stoïque, froid. Il va oublier, ou ignoré, notre discussion et faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. C'est sa manière d'agir, de se comporter. Ce n'est pas mon faux frère pour rien, non plus. Il s'approche de moi, me plaque contre le mur. Je sens son haleine contre moi...alcoolisé.<p>

-T'as bu, Grey ?  
>-Ça ne te concerne pas.<br>-Si.  
>-Non.<br>-Si!  
>-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et si tu te préoccupais tant de ma santé, t'avais qu'à me laisser Juvia.<p>

Il vient de me lancer ses aveux. C'est bien ce que penser. Il regrette de l'avoir laisser filer, même si il se rend pas compte qu'elle lui appartiendra toujours. Il se sent mal. Je lui déclare :

-Mais je te l'ai laissé. Je l'aime, elle t'aime, et toi, on ne sait pas. On ne saura jamais. Après tout, c'est notre devise, à tous les trois, non ?

Il est choqué. Ça se voit. Il s'est toujours voilé la face. Il va s'énerver, j'en suis sure. Cependant, au lieu de recevoir son poing dans ma gueule pour cacher sa gêne, on entend une faible voix, petite, fragile et ensommeillé, qui arrive pourtant à nous apaiser.

-Les garçons, Léon-sama, Grey-sama, ne vous battez pas.

Instinctivement, on s'approche d'elle. Elle s'est réveillée ! Elle bouge un peu et se frotte les yeux, fatiguée, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle est a l'infirmerie, près de nous, avec des vêtements qui ne sont pas les siens, et que sa tentative de suicide a raté, et qu'elle est encore en vie. Elle essaye de se libérer de ses draps, les larmes aux yeux, nous fuyant de la vue. Je m'approche d'elle et je la prends dans mes bras. Elle retient ses sanglots. Grey me trucide du regard. Je l'ignore superbement, comme toujours.

-Chh...Juvia-chan, ca va, d'accord ? Tout va bien. On ne t'en veut pas. Repose-toi. Tu nous parleras de ce qui s'est passé demain, compris ?  
>-Juvia est tellement désolée, Léon-sama...<br>-Ce n'est pas grave. Le plus important est que tu sois en vie. Tu es fatiguée, il faut que tu te reposes. Ce n'est pas une question, mais un ordre.  
>-Oui, Léon-sama...pour le mariage ?<br>-On verra ça plus tard. Je vais m'arranger, rassure toi. Je vais te chercher des vêtements un peu plus chauds. Je vais demander a une de tes amies, elles voudront bien t'en prêter, non ? Je reviens, j'en ai pour une demi-heure maximum. Je t'aime.

Je l'embrasse. Elle ne répond pas à mon baiser mais ne le refuse pas. Comme a chaque fois. J'aperçois Grey grincer des dents. Il est jaloux et il m'envie probablement. Il m'envie. Je l'envie. C'est comme ça que ça marche entre nous, et ce depuis tout petit. Pour Ul, puis pour nos forces respectifs, notre courage, notre popularité, pour notre guilde, pour Juvia. Je lui préviens, en lui chuchotant a l'oreille, que je n'ai pas à la revoir en pleurs en revenant, ou sinon, il est mort. Il semble prendre ma menace au sérieux. Entre ça et la confession dévoilé tout a l'heure, sa journée est bien rempli ! Je sors de la salle.  
>Ce n'est qu'un infime détail, mais pourtant, en sortant, j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'important.<br>La pluie crée par le désespoir de Juvia s'est atténuée.  
>Elle a presque cessé.<p>

_**Plic Plac Ploc**_.  
>J'essaye d'oublier les paroles de Léon, mais en vain. Elle se répète dans ma tète, et Juvia dans la même pièce que moi ne va pas m'aider. Elle s'est débattue comme une folle furieuse quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras, avant qu'elle ne s'effondre en larmes dans mes bras. Je l'ai emmenée et elle s'est endormie. Elle est bien plus calme et paisible. Et je peux l'admirer en paix. Elle était vraiment flippante, en haut de la cathédrale. Des tourbillons d'eau voltigeaient autour d'elle. Elle était silencieuse. Elle ne voulait pas sauter. Elle ne pouvait pas. C'est impossible pour elle, son corps est fait d'eau, ça l'aurait juste blessé. Elle avait l'air de l'avoir oublier. Elle voulait sauter. Elle voulait mourir. Elle a essayé de tomber, mais je l'ai rattrapé a temps. Heureusement.<p>

Elle ne cesse de me fixer. Je sors moi aussi, ou sinon elle n'arrivera pas à s'endormir. Soudain, je sens sa main contre la mienne. Je me retourne. Je vois ses yeux embués de larmes, alors je me rassois.

-Grey-sama...  
>-Chh Juvia, rendors toi.<br>-Juvia ne peut pas si Grey-sama est la.  
>-Ben lâche ma main que je sorte.<br>-Juvia ne veut pas que Grey-sama parte. Juvia ne veut pas dormir.  
>-Tu souhaites quoi, alors ? Je demande, agacé.<br>Elle rougit et cache sa tète sous l'oreiller.  
>-Rien, ce n'est pas grave, Grey-sama. De toute façon, Grey-sama ne voudra pas...<br>-Dis, je le ferai peut-être.  
>-C'est...c'est...<br>-Dépêche.

J'ai parlé d'une voix froide, sèche et un peu trop autoritaire. Juvia s'en aperçois. Elle sort sa tête de l'oreiller et m'énonce :  
>-Non, ce n'est rien de grave. Grey-sama peut sortir.<p>

Et elle se recouche. La, j'ai merdé ! Je suis qu'un abruti ! Leon a raison. Mais je ne la mérite pas. Il est bien plus digne d'être a ses cotés que moi. En plus, je le sais ce qu'elle voulait. En tout cas, j'espère que c'est ca. Je l'entends renifler et murmurer :

« De toute façon, Grey-sama déteste Juvia.  
>- Je ne te déteste pas ! Je suis juste en colère contre Leon.<p>

Elle sèche ses larmes et me regarde, curieuse.

-Pourquoi Grey-sama est en colère contre Leon-sama ?  
>-Pour rien.<br>-Juvia dira ce qu'elle voulait si Grey-sama lui explique pourquoi Grey-sama est en colère contre Leon-sama.  
>-Je suis énervé contre ton connard de fiancé car...<p>

Je ne finis pas tout de suite ma phrase.  
>Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je l'embrasse. D'un baiser dévoilant ma tristesse, ma rage, tout. Elle parait étonnée. Enfin, je finis ma phrase. Je lui chuchote a l'oreille, un sourire aux lèvres.<br>-Car tu m'appartiens.

_**Plic plac ploc.**_  
>Je suis auprès de Reby, donnant son avis sur un livre à la Bunny Girl. La Salamander est là, lui aussi, et elle a l'air de ne rien comprendre de leur discussion. C'est pas le seul. Quand elle parle bouquin, c'est incompréhensible pour nous. Et c'est chiant. En plus, elles se foutent de nous quand elles nous voient faire de drôles de tête, probablement idiote.<br>Elle cesse soudain de rigoler. Elles restent figées. Je dirige mes yeux vers la même direction, et c'est la...que je les vois. Grey et Juvia. Il la porte dans ses bras. Ils sont tous les deux trempés, mais elle a l'air bien plus gelé que lui. Il est effrayé. Sans même qu'il nous explique la situation, j'ai compris. Je ne suis pas le seul. Je réalise qu'elle est bien plus malheureuse qu'elle ne laissait paraitre. Je me lève et me dirige vers eux. Je m'en veux ! Je savais qu'elle allait faire une connerie ! Reby me rejoins et me tiens fortement la main. Je me dirige vers l'infirmerie. Je suis toujours en rogne. Contre moi, contre Grey, contre Juvia, come calme peu à peu, lentement. Je repars vers notre table habituelle mais continue de les toiser. Je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre, mais ca me fout la rage de voir Juvia se brisait le cœur pour un Iceberg aveugle. Disparus de ma vue, je soupire, agacé. Reby tente de me rassurer, de me réconforter, en vain. J'entrevois, de loin, le mage de glace quitter l'infirmerie. Leon est lui aussi arrivé, mais peu de temps après. Je l'entends requérir à Mirajane si il peut lui prendre des vêtements, car sinon elle prendra froid. Je décide d'aller voir Juvia. Je quitte un instant Reby, la laissant papoter tranquillement avec sa meilleure amie. J'ouvre grand la porte et je me stoppe, stupéfait.  
>Grey embrasse Juvia.<br>Le pire dans tous ça, c'est que Juvia sourit, d'un vrai sourire, de ceux que je n'ai pas vu sur son visage depuis longtemps.

_**Plic Plac Ploc**_  
>Je pars chercher des vêtements, accompagné de Lisanna. Mirajane étant occupée, c'est la plus jeune qui me conduit chez elles.<p>

-Tu sais, je te comprends un peu.  
>-De quoi ?<br>-Pour Juvia,  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Non, rien, juste que tu aimes une fille qui en aime un autre. J'aime un homme qui m'aimait et qui, depuis mon absence, c'est lassé de m'attendre et en aime maintenant une autre. C'est plus ou moins la même situation. On pense qu'il ou elle nous appartient pendant un certain temps, puis on se rend compte que non. Que la personne chérie aurait pu ressentir des sentiments identiques dans une autre condition. Tu aurais rencontré Juvia avant Grey et tu lui aurais montré le soleil, c'est de toi qu'elle serait amoureuse aujourd'hui. Moi, c'est pareil. Disparaître à Edolas n'a pas fait que me priver de ma famille et de mes amis.

Je me sens horriblement gêné. Qu'elle sache mettre les mots sur ma, notre apparemment, situation est assez troublant.

-Ah, euh...désolée. Comment tu sais pour Juvia ?  
>-Je suis sa meilleure amie. Tu le sais non ? Les autres ont pu se faire berner, moi pas.<br>-Qui d'autre sait que Juvia aime encore Grey ?  
>-Mmm...toi, déjà. Gajil, Reby aussi, je suppose. Moi, probablement Mira, elle arrive a tous savoir avant les autres. Et peut être, mais je ne suis pas sur, Erza. .<br>-Ça fait beaucoup.  
>-Juvia n'est pas très discrète.<br>-T'as raison.

Et nous reprenons notre route, comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Elle chantonne une comptine, souriante. Elle est courageuse. Nous allons chez elle et nous prenons des affaires à Mirajane. Elle et Juvia font presque la même taille. Nous ressortons.

-Tu sais ou elle habitait avant, Juvia ?  
>-A Fairy Hills, pourquoi ?<br>-On peut y aller, s'il te plaît ?  
>-Les garçons sont interdis. Désolé.<br>-Oui, mais...il n'y a personne a cette heure ci, non ?  
>-Tu as raison, mais pourquoi veux-tu y aller ?<br>-Juvia aurait pu y laisser quelque affaire.  
>-Bon d'accord. Mais on se dépêche.<p>

Nous y allons, cinq minutes plus tard, nous sommes devant cette grande bâtisse : elle est grande, mais plutôt simple, banale. En y rentrant, je remarque le nom des occupantes accroché sur les murs. Sur cinq ou six des portes, il y a marqué le nom de la célèbre Titania. Elle prend beaucoup de place ! Sur une autre, c'est le nom de Reby.

-Reby a gardé sa chambre, pour la bibliothèque. C'aurait été trop long et lourd à transporter tous ses bouquins et il n'y aurait pas eu la place dans la chambre de Gajil.  
>-Je vois. Combien a-t-elle de livre ?<br>-Hum...pleins, elle a déjà essayé de les compter, si je me souviens bien, mais elle a abandonné au 11201.

Autant de bouquins ! J'en deviens livide. Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi le brun aux piercings rouspètent qu'en on évoque le sujet « livre » avec la bleutée dans les parages. Trop dangereux !

Au fond du couloir, après que la blanche mais expliquer la raison que certaine d'entre elles –comme une certaine Evergreen- ont décidé de garder leurs chambres, d'après elle, son frère ne voulait pas des statues un peu trop flippante d'homme nu, collection de sa femme, et ça aurait fait très peur a leur petite fille et leur petit garçon adoré –avoir Bixlow comme oncle et Elfman comme père, sans oublier leur mère et Luxus, on va dire la guilde comme famille, c'est suffisant-.  
>Nous arrivons enfin à destination : la chambre de Juvia.<p>

-Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu la garder ?  
>-J'en sais rien. Elle ne nous l'a pas dit, malgré l'insistance de Lucy et Mira-nee.<p>

Je ne rajoute rien. Lisanna qui a les clés, donnés par Erza, nous ouvre la porte. Nous entrons. Il n'y a qu'un simple lit a baldaquin et une commode, certes un peu poussiéreux. Sur le lit, un carnet. Et deux peluches. Je ressens un léger serrement au cœur en voyant les peluches. Elle représente Grey et moi. Nous sommes tous les deux torses nus. Je suis souriant et lui légèrement grognon. Je m'approche silencieusement du carnet, ignorant les deux poupées, probablement cousus par Juvia. Elle a toujours été douée avec ses mains. Je me rappelle qu'une fois, je m'étais troué le pantalon. J'allais le jeter quand elle est arrivée, me l'a pris avant que je ne comprenne quoi que soit. Le soir même, elle est revenue, sortie enfin de sa chambre, fermée à double tour, et m'a montré mon jean, quasiment tout neuf. Elle avait les yeux pétillants. Nous étions sereins, comme un couple normal.

Je sors de mes pensées pour observer le bouquin qui ressemble à un journal ou à un carnet. Il est bleu clair, plutôt épais. J'essaye de l'ouvrir, mais il est fermé. Trop curieux pour en rester là, je cherche dans la commode s'il n'y aurait pas un cadenas. Rien. Lisanna, découvrant mon intérêt pour ce livre, m'aide elle aussi à le chercher-elle n'est pas une Strauss pour rien !-. Dix minutes plus tard, nous trouvons enfin la clé du cadenas : sous le matelas. Nous ouvrons le livre. Lisanna me le prend des mains. Elle commence à le lire, malgré mes protestations. Elle le feuillète. Soudain, elle devient blême. Elle relit plusieurs fois une ligne. Elle me regarde, les larmes aux yeux. J'en profite pour lui prendre. Je n'aurai pas du.

C'est le journal de Juvia.

Je m'en doutais, cependant je pensais qu'elle avait arrêté d'écrire dedans en habitant chez moi. Mais je me trompais. Car ce qui est écrit date d'hier et me fend le cœur. Je cours rejoindre la guilde, suivi de près par Lisanna.

_«Je ne mérite pas de vivre. Je sais qu'il y a peu de chance qu'on me sauve si je saute, je m'empoisonnerai, comme ça, je suis sur que je mourrai. Et Grey-sama et Leon-sama, et toute la guilde, seront libérés d'une femme qui a toujours été malheureuse, un poids lourd, un boulet pour eux. »_

_**Plic plac ploc**_  
>Je sens le sourire de Juvia s'étirer sur mes lèvres, avant de s'effacer. Etonnée, je me retourne, avant de voir Gajil arriver, furieux, sur moi.<p>

« Qu'est que t'as fait ! Tu la manipules pour qu'elle soit encore plus triste après, c'est ça ? Ne t'en a pas marre, de lui briser le cœur, ein ?  
>-Je...<p>

Il me fonce dessus, me fout un coup de poing a la gueule.

-Gajil-kun ! Attends !  
>-Non Juvia, t'es trop naïve, putain ! T'es...<p>

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre que je l'envoie moi aussi baladé contre le mur. Juvia crie et pleure. Les membres de la guilde arrive et nous voit nous battre, abasourdis. Reby arrive, prend le bras de Gajil, essaye de le calmer, en vain.

-T'es qu'un salop l'iceberg ! Elle déprime par ta faute, et tu t'en fous, c'est ça ? Elle a tenté de se suicider par ta faute, et il faut en plus que tu l'embrasses, pour ensuite la rejeter comme tu le fais si souvent.  
>- Calme-toi Gajil, dit Reby.<br>-Attends quoi ? Répète ? Grey a embrassé Juvia ? S'exclame Mira. Impossible ! Elle est fiancée à Leon !  
>-L'adultère, ça existe.<br>-Juvia est désolée, Grey-sama, Gajil-kun !

Mira, Erza, Reby et Lucy s'approchent d'elle. Mira nous déclare, sérieusement :

-Vous pouvez sortir, s'il vous plait ? Juvia a vraiment besoin de parler. On voudrait être seules avec elle. Merci.

Nous lui obéissons. Je m'avance vers le bar et quémande à boire à Kinana, qui remplace la détentrice de Satan Soul pensant son absence. Je bois ma bière, sous le regard assassin de Gajil. Une heure plus tard, elles sont encore dans l'infirmerie. Parfois j'entends des pleurs, des cris, rarement des rires. La porte s'ouvre, dévoilant un Leon et une Lisanna affolé.

-Ou est Juvia ?  
>-A l'infirmerie avec les filles, dit Bisca. Pourquoi ?<br>-Rien, rien.

Leon y va. Lisanna ne le rejoint pas. Tout le monde commence à la questionner.

-Juvia s'est empoisonnée. Il ne lui reste plus que quelques jours ou quelques heures, ça dépend du poison et s'il y a un antidote, à vivre.

On la regarde, ébahis.  
>Juvia est empoisonné.<br>Elle va peut-être mourir.  
>Probablement par ma faute et mon ignorance.<p>

_**Plic Plac Ploc.**_  
>J'accours vers elle. J'ouvre en grand la porte et me dirige vers elle. Elle a les yeux rouges, mais sourit, un peu. Les filles à côté d'elle ont du la faire rire, mais elle a du aussi pleurer. Je m'avance.<p>

« Juvia, quand as-tu avalé ce poison ?  
>-Quel poison ?<br>-Le poison qui coule dans ses veines, Reby.  
>-Ce n'est...<br>-Si, c'est possible, réponds, Juvia, je t'en prie.

Elle s'est collée contre le mur et baisse les yeux. Elle a honte.

-Juvia ne...  
>-Juvia, j'ai lu, avec Lisanna, désolée si on a violé ton intimité et ta vie privé, ton journal intime. Sur la dernière page, tu a écris que tu t'étais empoisonné. Les filles, appeler une infirmière, s'il vous plait.<p>

-D'accord, je préviens le maitre et Pollyusca.  
>Mirajane, suivi de près par Lucy, partent. Je m'approche de Juvia. Grey et Gajil arrive. On essaye de la rassurer, car on l'a voit pleurer. Mais sa réaction est toute autre que tristesse.<p>

-Juvia en a marre ! Juvia sait que si elle partait, tous le monde s'en ficheraient ! Juvia est inutile ! Elle fait souffrir Leon-sama parce qu'elle aime Grey-sama ! Et lui, il ignore Juvia ! Et ça fait tellement mal au cœur, au corps, a la tête de Juvia ! Juvia se meurt d'amour ! Et elle veut que ça cesse. Elle a essayé, pourtant ! Elle s'est dit, qu'en se fiançant avec Leon-sama, elle oublierait Grey-sama ! Et ça a empiré ! Juvia est fatiguée, fatiguée de tout ça ! Et ni Grey-sama, ni Leon-sama et encore moins Gajhil-kun ne comprenne que Juvia souffre ! Qu'elle souffre à en mourir, et ce depuis longtemps ! Avant même Phantom Lord ! Juvia pensait qu'a Fairy Tail, elle serait heureuse, mais elle s'est trompée ! Grey-sama rejette et manipule Juvia et Juvia refuse ce que lui donne Leon-sama ! Juvia ne peut pas choisir ! Juvia est de toute façon la femme pluie, non ? Elle est destinée à rester seule toute sa vie ? Avec les horreurs qu'elle a commis, comme Gajil-kun, encré dans l'esprit ? Juvia ne mérite pas de vivre, tout simplement !

Nous la regardons, hébétés par son monologue hargneux, qui exprime tous ce qu'elle ressent a ce moment là.  
>Elle continue de sangloter, mais on ne fait rien pour la contenir. Elle nous lance son coussin, ses draps. Elle se jette, comme une furie, sur nous, précisément, et étrangement sur Grey. Elle lui crache dessus, le griffe, nous essayons de l'immobiliser, mais on n'y arrive pas. Gajil la prend dans ses bras. Elle le mord, se débat. Il reste inébranlable. Ça ne lui fait rien en apparence, sa peau est faite d'acier. Dans son cœur, ça doit être tout le contraire. Juvia se transforme en eau bouillante, brulant la peau de son meilleur ami. Il la tient toujours. Il râle, crispé, il la pose contre le mur et lui hurle<p>

:  
>-Ecoute, Juvia, ok ? T'sais qu'j'aime pas causer. Ne pleure pas pour eux, ni pour moi. Ne culpabilise pas pour les souvenirs du passé et ta peur de la solitude. Ne proteste pas, tu sais que j'ai raison, j'te connais trop bien pour que tu essayes de me mentir. Ce serait inutile.<p>

Elle passe d'eau à femme, juste un peu. Il nous ordonne du regard de sortir, ce que nous faisons. Gajil lui parle, on l'entend de derrière la porte. On entend des cris, de dispute probablement. Puis, plus rien. Deux minutes après, inquiets, nous ouvrons la porte. Juvia s'est endormie. Nous l'observons dormir. Une heure plus tard, une infirmière aux cheveux roses, plus fushia que ceux de la Salamnder arrive. Elle nous braille de sortir. Une demi-heure après, la petite Wendy, qui était la seule autorisée à accompagner la vieille dame, arrive vers nous, le visage apeurée.

-Le poison s'est beaucoup répandu. Il nous faudrait quelqu'un de très expérimentée en manière de poison.

Le visage de la constellationniste s'illumine. Elle court près du bar, se penche vers la barman. Elle est brune, avec des cheveux courts. Elle s'approche.

-Leon, voici Kinana. Elle était amnésique et elle a retrouvée la mémoire. Comme c'était le serpent de Cobra, ne fais pas cette tête, elle est innocente ! Elle se rappelle de beaucoup de poisons.

Méfiant, je la laisse s'approcher de Wendy. Elles chuchotent, ce qui fait que je n'entends rien à leurs discussions, assez mouvementées. Elles partent. Le lendemain, après que je sois parti dormir chez Grey -contre mon gré- et de multitudes disputes entre moi e l'autre mage de glace, du au stress, on nous annonce que Juvia s'en sort. Mais qu'il faudra annuler le mariage. J'acquiesce. On nous interdise de la voir, elle est pourtant l'instant très fatiguée. Deux jours plus tard, elle sort enfin. Toute la guilde saute de joie. Je préviens Jura que je ne serais pas la non plus pour le reste de la semaine et que mon mariage est annulé. Il parait attristé. Il rigole en me déclarant que les cousines Brendy vont protester, comme les sœurs Strauss- d'ailleurs, elle s'entendent bizarrement bien ensemble-. Le soir même, j'invite Juvia et Grey à venir manger avec moi a un petit restaurant, ouvert malgré ce jour de fête. Le même qu'il y a quatre ans, pendant les grands jeux magiques, ceux ou Fairy Tail, ceux ou j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour Juvia. Nous nous retrouvons à dix-neuf heures. La ville est enneigée, des enfants courent dehors, sous la désapprobation de leurs parents. Nous continuons notre chemin. La lumière des lampadaires éclaire nos pas. Grey et moi sommes déshabillés, sans avoir froid, comme d'habitude, tandis que Juvia est habillée d'une robe et d'un manteau bien chauffant, avec une écharpe. Tous en bleu. Nous commandons chacun un plat de poisson. Pour le dessert, Grey offre un pain au caramel à Juvia, rougissante. Grey m'explique alors que c'est lui qu'il lui a appris à manger ce genre de sucrerie. Après avoir payé, Juvia nous déclare qu'elle a quelque chose à nous annoncer. Elle ne veut pas nous donner d'indices. On rigole, comme si rien ne c'était passe. Comme si on était ami. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Et ne le saura probablement jamais. Elle s'arrête. Nous la percutons, et sans le vouloir, nous nous retrouvons assis par terre, de la neige jusqu'au cou. Ses yeux pétillent. Elle se lève. Grey lui lance une boule de neige. Elle est un peu sonnée. Je lui en lance une aussi. Comme des enfants, nous jouons à ce jeu pendant une heure environ. Ou peut-être deux. Je ne compte pas l'heure. J'aimerais que ce moment reste ainsi pour l'éternité. Une éternité avec les personnes qui me sont chers. Il ne manque qu'Ul. Ensuite, nous construisons un bonhomme de neige, dans un parc d'enfant. Plus tard, excédés, nous partons. Avant Juvia nous déclare ce qu'elle voulait nous dire de si important tout à l'heure :

-Juvia a décide de consulter une psy. Pour aller mieux. Pour parler de ses problèmes en paix. Juvia va donc annuler son mariage avec Léon-sama et essayé d'oublier toutes ses peines. Enfin, elle pourra choisir. Juvia veut être heureuse, c'est tout. Joyeux noël!

Nous approuvons. Même si je ne marierais pas forcement avec elle, je souhaite plus tout qu'elle soit heureuse. N'importe avec qui elle est. D'un regard, je sais que mon ami d'enfance est du même avis que moi.  
>Je crois que je viens de passer le meilleur noël de ma vie, sincèrement. Près des personnes que j'aime. Ce qui s'est passé deux jours plus tôt est comme un mauvais rêve, maintenant.<br>Alors nous sourions, pour notre bonheur.  
>Pour Juvia.<br>Petit à petit, nous nous trouvons. Nous nous complétons.  
>La partie n'est pas finie.<br>Elle vient de commencer.


End file.
